


Ferris Wheel Stars

by SaphirGirl



Series: University drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphirGirl/pseuds/SaphirGirl
Summary: They all have the weekend off so they decide to spend it doing something fun together as a group. The fair just got into town and it seems like the perfect opportunity.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: University drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004700
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Ferris Wheel Stars

This was the first time that the four of them were all hanging out together since they befriended Virgil and they choose to go to the fair that happened to be in town during the weekend. Patton and Roman had both been ecstatic to go since they heard of it and even though Logan and Virgil had better things planned for the weekend, studying and sleeping respectively, they agreed to come too.

So here they were, in between the masses that wanted to relax during the weekend evening and thought a fair would be the best way to do so.

Logan would have lost the group a few times by now if Patton hadn’t decided to link their arms together and drag him along. Virgil was in a similar position, currently getting a piggy back ride from his boyfriend that had apparently decided that Virgil was too slow on his own. Not that it looked as if Virgil minded getting carried around, he seemingly used the break to take his missed nap and listen to Roman’s excited ramblings about ... something.

The group broke apart when Patton really wanted to ride the Ferris wheel but Virgil vehemently refused due to his fear of heights. So, Virgil and Roman went to go try out the different games and Logan found himself on top of the wheel with Patton.

He had to admit that the view was more than just satisfactory and might as well be his favorite part of the evening. He continued to admire it until he reached the top where the ride came to a stop. Breathtaking, the stars could be seen so clearly from up there. He was brought out of his revery by Patton’s gasping.

“Wow! Logan look at the view, have you ever seen so many stars?”

“Indeed. I did, I grew up in a small town in a part of the country where pollution is not as much of an issue as it is here.” Patton turned excitedly towards him.

“Really?! How was that for you? I always lived in the city so I never really got to see so much of the sky! I’ve always loved it but the closest I ever got was camping with my family, but there was a storm during the night so I couldn’t really see anything.”

So they began talking about it, which evolved into Logan teaching Patton about the different constellations and their meanings. They ended up riding the Ferris Wheel three more times for a longer look at the sky and a better opportunity to discuss it, maybe to spend a little bit longer alone together too.

They eventually met up with the group again, this time holding hands and while Logan might love the sky, the best sight of his night was probably still Patton’s wide smile and sparkling eyes while learning something new that he was genuinely interested in.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want I would be really happy with a commend/kudus.


End file.
